Who are you?
by Crystal Brooks
Summary: Tris got over her fear with Tobias at the age of 16 and got pregnant. Now she is 21 and the baby (Shai) is 5. Tobias moved away when he was 18. Tris is left with the baby. 5 years later Tris has to go to university and has to leave her family. When she gets there she meets Four a man who remind her of Tobias.
1. Accepted

**I'm here with a new story I thought might be interesting.**

* * *

Its been five years since Tobias left and Shai still asks me who her father is. I just don't know how to answer that question. Every night I wish Tobias would come back and we could be a real family. I hope he would accept us as a family. I want Shai for the best and she needs a father. Everyday I want to see him all these questions in my head could they be answered?

I'm sitting lying in my bed reading this note that says I'm accepted for Dauntless University. The best university in Chicago! Should I accept it? But what about Shai? I need to talk to someone about this. I get up and run around the house trying to find my mom.

"MOM! MOM!". I shout. I shouldn't worry about waking anyone around it's like 2:27 pm.

"YEAH!". My mom shouts back. She's in the backyard sitting on a chair reading a book. I run there.

"I need to talk to you about something". I say catching my breath.

"Sure. Let's talk. Sit". She says and pats the chair next to her. I take a seat beside her.

"Well, I got a note from Dauntless University saying I got accepted. So, should I go?".

"Of course you should go. This is a big opportunity you should definitely go". She smiles.

"What about Shai?". I say panicked.

"I'll watch her. I am her grandma. No offence but you kind of made me old a bit too soon". She says. I laugh and she smiles.

"Thank you so much. Your the best". I hug her and go to find Shai in her bedroom watching tv. As I walk in Shai turns around and comes hug me, I hug back.

"Shai". I say.

"Yes, mommy". She says.

"Well I'm going to University and if you don't know university is like school, only you stay there". She starts crying.

"I don't want you to leave mommy". She cries.

"You'll be staying with grandma and we could chat online. We could also talk on the phone and if grandma agrees you could come visit". She stops crying.

"Promise". She holds out her pinkie and we pinkie swear. Then hug. I'm going to miss her so much.

**Like it. Well hope you do. I'll be writing more as soon as possible. **

**P.S. sorry to some of you that other chapter was for my other story and also it's unfinished.**


	2. Last day

**I'm back! Yayyyy! Maybe. Hope you like this story and sorry for the mistakes. If i mess anything up about university I'm sorry and not in university. And I forgot to mention this in the other chapter**: **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

* * *

A month later. And also the end of August. Somewhere there just say it's a Saturday.

I pack my bags since I'm going to university! But I'm still a bit sad I'm leaving my family. I pack my clothes in the first suitcase and it is a big suitcase. In the second suit case I pack some shoes I don't worry about it since I can buy new stuff when I'm there. I carry my purse in it is my pocketknife, flashlight, computer, phone, wallet, and a photo album. When I finish packing I put my bags in the corner of my room.

I walk to the living room to find Shai and my mom.

"Mommy!". Shai says and runs up to me and hugs me, I hug back. I kneel down to about her height. I look into her eyes and they remind me so much about Tobias.

"You ready to go to the fair?". I say to Shai. She nods and I get back on my feet.

"Honey, lets go". My mom says. I nod and hold Shai's hand. Then we walk out.

We get out of the car and get our tickets for the fair. This place isn't really crowded there are a few people. There's a park next to the fair which we are going to after we finish with the rides at the fair.

"MOMMY! Can we ride that". Shai says pointing at the carrousel. I nod and we go on the ride two times. After we finish that ride we go on the ferris weel. Memories come back to when me and Tobias rode a ferris weel.

We ride more rides and play some games.

We finish at the fair and go to the park. We go to one of the picnic tables. We have a picnic there and eat and talk. When we finish we go back in the car and drive home.

We open the house door and it is now 7:13 since we left. I'm leaving tomorrow for university. I get ready for bed and go to Shai's room to talk to her since I'm leaving and Ill miss her so much. I open the door and walk in and sit beside her on her bed.

"Shai?". I say

"Yes, mommy". She says.

"I need to talk to you".

"Okay".

"I need you to be good when I'm gone. Okay?".

"Okay, but your still going to call right?".

"Of course".

"Where's daddy?". My heart drops when she says that. I'm getting all teary.

"I dont know".

"Your going to try to find him right?". I dont know what to say to that. I want to see Tobias but I dont know if he wants to see me.

"I...".

"Please". She does her puppy dog face which is adorable.

"Okay". That is probably not going to happen since the world is so big he could be anywhere, but I need to make her happy.

"Mommy will we be a real family?".

"I don't know. Maybe?".

"Will grandpa ever come back?".

"Maybe if he gets a break from work, but I wouldn't need here to see him".

"What about uncle Caleb?".

"I don't know about him. Maybe you could call him and ask him to come over".

"I'm going to miss you so much mommy". She starts crying. I hug her to make her feel better, but I also start crying. After three minutes of that we pull apart."Can you sleep with me mommy?". She asks

"Sure". We ly down on the bed and slowly fall asleep.


	3. Goodbye

**Thank you soooo much for reading, reviewing, following, and favouriting. Sorry for the mistakes if you find any. ****I don't own -2**

* * *

I wake up to see that it's 7:08 am Shai is still sleeping. I quietly get up and get ready for the day. I do my morning routine I take a shower, brush my teeth,brush my hair, do my make up and get dressed.** (if you want to see how to outfit kind of looks like go on the website polyvore find me,lilyrose-2, to see what it looks like.)**It is now 7:49. I'm leaving at 8:15. I wake Shai up to say goodbye. When I go downstairs she follows me and I talk to her and my mom for a bit then I check the time it's 8:10.

"I probably should get going". I say.

"WAIT! Mommy". Shai says and comes hug me. My mom join in on the hug and I hug them both.

"I'm going to miss you both so much". I say. I feel like crying.

"We're going to miss you too". My mom says.

"Bye". I say

"Goodbye". They both say. Shai starts crying and I kiss her on the forehead and leave.

I get into my car and drive off to University since it a two hour drive. I have to get there by 10:30.

**So is it good? **


	4. Old best friend and mystery man

**Thank you to everyone reading!**

* * *

Two hours later I arrived to Dauntless University. Wow it was huge. I get out of my car and grab my bags.I walk in the school. I go to the main office and woman named Tori was there.

"Name?". She asks.

"Beatrice Prior,but I go by Tris". I say.

"Here's you schedule and your room number and key". She hands me the things and tells me I'm done and I walk out of the office and open to door to my room. My roommate is already there. I take a closer look at her face.

"CHRISTINA!?". I shout. She looks at me.

"TRIS! EEK it's you! I haven't seen you in such a long time". She says and hugs me."Come on get your stuff ready". Wow Christina my best friend from elementary and middle school. I haven't seen her in years and now she looks so pretty, but she still acts the same. I put my clothes and shoes in the closet. I put my computer on the desk and I'm ready for university.

"Come on Tris let's go shopping we have a whole day". Christina says. Dragging me to the door.

"Why?". I whine. She stops dragging me.

"For fun. Catch up on what we missed".

"Fine". I grab my purse. While I was walking to the door I was looking what was in my purse. Christina opened the door and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry". I say. I look up and see a man with dark blue eyes, ones the look like Tobias' and Shai's. The man also had dark brown hair he reminds me of Tobias.


	5. Regret

**Shout out to one of my guest reader for giving me this idea. And yes Shai like Shailene Woodley.**

* * *

Tobias P.O.V.

It's been five years since I left Bea. I miss her so much. I regret leaving her I want her back with me,but does she want me want back? After I left her? Does she remember me? As I'm walking I bump into a girl.

"Sorry". She says. I look up and see a girl who reminds me of Bea. Wait is she Bea? She has a necklace like mine maybe she is, but it's probably a coincident. I miss her so much.

"No it okay". I say. I look at the other girl.

"Christina?". I say.

"Yeah". She say in a bored against the wall. Probably going shopping or something."And who are you?".

"It's me Four". I say.

"Oh, Four. Hey". Christina says. I just look at her."What".

"You going to introduce me to your friend". I say.

"Oh, yeah. Four, Tris. Tris, Four". Christina says. Tris, She has the name as Bea. Bea she's so beautiful. I miss her so much. I wish I could see her, but I cant. I regret it so much I miss her. I feel weak not standing up to Marcus when he forced me to go with him.

"Hi". Tris says.

"Hey". I say.

"Bye!". Christina says and drags Tris with her. I walk back to my room. I walk in and Zeke is there on his computer.

"ZEKE!". I shout.

"WHAT!". He shouts back.

"I need to talk to you". I'm not afraid to tell him since we grew up together and he knows my name and he also know who my father is.

"Okay".

"You know how I told you about Bea".

"Yeah you told me about three names girl".

"I found a girl who reminds me of her".

"Dude then talk to her".

"What if she's not I'll be humiliated she'll think i'm a heartbreaker ".

"Why didn't you talk at least try?!".

"Christina was there and they going shopping".

"Oh".

"I regret leaving her. I miss her. I want her back. It Marcus' fault, he was the one who wanted to move".

"Well I don't know what to do".

"I'm leaving". I walk out of the room and walk to my car and get in and drive off the the mall. I needed some things.

I get to the mall and to get supplies. I walk into the first store and get five stacks of paper, a tool kit, scissors, five dozen knifes, a dozen pens, three dozen pencils, rulers,and math kit. I'm done and go pay $183.27 I don't worry about the money since my dad works in the government, we're rich. I walk out and go to another store. American Eagle. I buy nine jeans and ten t-shirts. I pay $197.96 and take my bags and walk out of the store and see Christina and Tris walk in. They see me and wave, I wave back. Every time I think about Bea I regret leaving her. I walk to my car I drive back to Dauntless.


	6. Shopping and strangers

**so I don't like writing shopping scenes. Sorry to some of you who read early I rushed FourTris.**

* * *

Tris P.O.V.

Four went shopping too and we left before him. Four seem really looks really familiar but I can put my finger on it.

"TRIS! Snap out of it. Let get some more clothes". Chistina says."What were you thinking about anyway?".

"My family". I lie.

"Oh, well they can visit you when it's December".

"I'll call them later and let them know".

"Okay then. Oo let's shop now". Christina drags me .

Done shopping at American Eagle. Now Chris wants me to go to a shoe store. We walk to the shoe store.

"Tris you need to get those heels!". Chris says.

"I'll get a pair or two, but that's it Im leaving". I say.

"Fine!". She say and then stomps her foot. I look around the store and find a pair of black heels that look so cute. I decide to get it and after I look around again. I find a pair of white heels that look awesome I also get them. I go pay and then try to find Christina. I found her after five minutes of looking she has picked out six pairs of shoes.

"You done there?". I say.

"Yeah. I'm going to go pay now". Chris says. She goes and pay and now carries ten bags. I wait for her at the entrance.

"Let's go". I say happily. We walk to her car and drive back to Dauntless.

Christina parks her car and we walk out carrying our bags. We walk back to our room and put our stuff in our closet. I finish putting my stuff in my closet first and I sit on my bed go on my phone to text my mom and Shai.

Me: Mom if you and Shai have time you can visit when its December.

Mom: Of course we will. Shai is here crying since she misses you so much.

Me: We could video chat .

Mom: Sure

I open my computer and I have a video chat request from my mom. I accept and they show up on the screen. Shai is in moms arms crying.

"Tris! What are you doing". Christina shouts since she is still in the closet.

"Video chatting". I shout back.

"I'm almost done and I'm going to see who your chatting with later". Christina says. I go back to video chatting with my mom. My mom tries to calm Shai down when she calms down a little my mom told her to look at the computer and she does. Her face lights up. I put on my headphones and plug it in.

"MOMMY! IS THAT YOU!". Shai shouts.

"Yes it is sweetie". I say.

"Did you find daddy?". Shai asks.

"No sorry. Honey it's a big world he could be anywhere". I say.

"Okay, but still try". Shai says. I nod, but I doubt it.

"Tris! I'm coming!". Christina shouts.

"Who's that mommy?". Shai says.

"Roommate". I say. She nods. Christina walk over to me and stands beside me. I take off my headphone and unplug it.

"Who you talking to?". Chris asks.

"My family I say". I say.

"Oh, that's your mom". She says pointing at my computer screen."I remember her from when we were younger. Hi Mrs. Prior! It's me Christina!". She smiles and waves at the screen.

"Hi Christina". My mom says. I hear someone knock on the door. Christina gets up to open the door. When she opens it she introduced me to some people Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Four, Al, Lauren, and Peter.

"You invited people?!". I say.

" Well, yeah since we have two days left then classes start. We have to make friends". Chris says.

"Who you video chatting?". Marlene asks. Everyone looks at my laptop screen except Four.

"My family". I say.

"What? You too stiff for Dauntless?". Peter says.

"Shut up". I say. I then realize that I'm still video chatting and Shai heard that.

"Shai don't use that word". I say.

"Okie". Shai says.

"Bye mom bye Shai. Love you both". I say.

"Bye love you". They both say. I close my laptop and face everyone.

"Chris, why are there people here?". I ask her.

"We're playing Candor or Dauntless". She answers.

"Well, I have no idea what that is". I say.

"Do you know the other University Candor?". Zeke asks. I nod." And you know that they always tell the truth right?". He asks. I nod again. "Well Candor is truth if you pick candor the person who asked you Candor or Dauntless will ask you a question and you have to answer it. Our school Dauntless are for brave people and if you pick Dauntless you have to do a dare from the person who asked you Candor or Dauntless, but if you refuse a truth or dare you have to take a piece of clothing off , and it can't be socks or shoes. Understand?". I nod.

"Oh and if someone picks Candor you yell pansycake at them". Uriah says.

"What's pansycake?". I ask.

" It's an insult in Dauntless, and its stupid". Lynn says."Oh and you don't yell pansycake". We get up from where we are and sit on the beds or a chair. I don't get up since I'm already in a chair.

"Let the game begin!". Uriah shouts.


	7. Candor or Dauntless

**is it good or has it gone bad. Anyways Candor or Dauntless time.**

* * *

"Okay who's starting?". Asks Al.

"Oo me". Uriah says. "Candor or Dauntless? Lauren".

"Candor". Lauren says.

"Pansycake!". Uriah shouts. Lauren takes off one of her shoe and throws it at him and it him his head."Ow!" Uriah says rubbing his head. He stops and says. " Anyways are you virgin Lauren?".

"No". She answers. She says that and shes not embarrassed."Candor or Dauntless? Peter". Lauren says.

"Dauntless". He answers.

"Go ask Molly out then kiss her then say I breaking up with you". Lauren says.

"Fine". Peter says. He gets up and Lauren follows him. Five minutes later they come back and Lauren is laughing. Peter left cheek is red, and he look like he's in pain.

"What happened?!". Will asks. Lauren stops laughing.

"Well Peter went to ask Molly out, and she said yes. She started kissing Peter, and Peter pushed her back, and Peter said I'm breaking up with you then Molly slapped him on him left cheek hard. After she kicked his balls, and walked away". Lauren says. We burst out laughing.

"Ha. Ha.". Peter says sarcastically and we stop.

"You knew that was going to happen didnt you Lauren?". Al says.

"Yeah". She says.

"Okay, okay my turn. Four? Candor or Dauntless?". Peter says.

"Dauntless". He answers.

"Do seven minutes with". Peter looks around and his eye land on me."The stiff".

"What's that?". I ask. I look around Al looked mad. I wonder why.

"You go into a room and make out". Christina answers.

"Oh". I say sounding sad, because I was thinking about Tobias. I look at Four and he looked sad too, but gets up. I get up too and we walk into my closet.

"We don't have to do anything". He says.

"Can we talk?". I ask.

"Yeah". He says.

"Okay then. Uh. Let's get to know each other".

"Sure. I'll go first. Where do your parents work?". That's a strange question.

"My dad works in the government, and mom is taking a long break from work. You?".

"My dad also works in the government and my mom is dead".

"My turn. Um. Who is your guy crush?".

"Okay? Strange question, but I don't have a guy crush. I only even have one girl crush".

"Well, my guy crush is my old boyfriend".

"Who is your least favourite person playing Candor or Dauntless right now?".

"I don't know all of them well, but if I had to choose it would me Peter".

"Yeah me too."

"Bed, wed, or dead anyone out of these three people your ex, your dad, and me".

"I didn't know you know these games. Wed my ex, bed you, and dead my dad".

"You hate your dad?".

"Yes".

"Okay then". We talk until the seven minutes are over.

Seven minutes later the door opens and everybody are looking at us.

"Aw man. I wasted my dare. You didn't even make out". Peter says.

"Yeah, your guys are pansycakes". Uriah says. Four walks over to Uriah and punches him on the arm.

"Ow!". Uriah shouts. Marlene walks over to Four and slaps him hard, but it seems like he didn't feel a thing. Then she walks over to Uriah and kisses him on the cheek and the slaps him.

"You both deserve that!". She shouts. We all laugh and walk back and sit back in our spots.

"Four your turn". Zeke says.

"Right. Candor or Dauntless Shauna?". Four asks.

"Candor and Uriah if you say pansycake I will slap you hard, and kick you where the sun don't shine". Shauna says. We all laugh except Uriah he just shuts up.

"Okay, Shauna how many times have you done it with Zeke this year?". Four says. Zeke and Shauna both blush.

"Nine times". She says." Moving on Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?".

"Dauntless". He answers.

"Go ask Professor Jeanine out". Shauna says.

"Oh, hell no". Zeke says and takes his shirt off. " Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?".

"Dauntless". She says.

"Prank call Tori and say I made a boom boom in my bum bum". Zeke says. Lynn gets out her phone and calls puts it on speaker so everyone can hear.

"Hey Lynn whats up?". Tori says.

"Nothing much just calling to tell you I made a boom boom in my bum bum". She says.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Uriah ruined it by laughing. I can hear him in the back ground".

"Hey!". Uriah shouts and everybody starts laughing. Tori hangs up.

"You guys aren't even trying to make it hard. Candor or Dauntless Tris". Lynn says.

"Candor". I say.

"Pan-". Uriah says then gets slapped by Marlene.

"What do you compare your ex and ". Lynn says. I don't know what to say. Why does she want to know? I take my shirt off.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?". I say.

"Candor". He says.

"Mar just let me say pansycake to him without getting slaped". Uriah says.

"Fine". Marlene says and groans.

"PANSYCAKE!". Uriah says and gets slapped by Marlene. "What was that for?!".

"Fingers crossed". Marlene says. She shows him her crossed fingers and kisses him on the cheek.

"Will if you could date anyone in the room that isn't you who would it be?". I say.

"DARE!". Will shouts.

"I dare you to answer that question". I say.

"Me". Will says. We all stare at him. "Hey you said I can't date you so i'll date me". We groan.

"That doesn't count take off your shirt". Lauren says. Will groans and takes off his shirt.

"Christina Candor or Dauntless?". Will says.

"Dauntless". She answers.

"Prank call your mom and say that your pregnant". Christina takes out her phone dials her moms phone number and puts it on speaker.

"Hi, mom. I just calling to let you know I'm pregnant". Christina says.

"Okay, but Im not helping with the baby in anyway". Her mom says. Everyone is shocked because her mom took that so well.

"Bye". Chris says.

"Bye". Her mom says.

"Okay last round. Uriah. Candor or Dauntless". Christina says.

"DAUNTLESS! I'm NOT a pansycake". Uriah says.

" Go to the main lobby and yell I'm a pansycake". Chris says. We laugh except Uriah he takes his shirt off.

"Time to go!". Chris says. Everyone leaves our room. I go get ready for bed and finish ten minutes later. I go to bed and fall asleep.


	8. FunDay Part 1

**Thank you so much for reading. **

* * *

I wake up at 10:24 I get ready for the day. I put on the clothes I bought at yesterday.

"Tris, let me do your makeup". Chris says.

"Why I'm not going anywhere". I whine.

"Oh yes you are. Us and the whole gang are going to the biggest indoor pool in Chicago!". She says.

"Do I have to go?".

"Yes this is our last day and then class starts".

"Fine!". I say. Chris say to wear my swimsuit under my clothes so I can take them off easier. I do and get extra clothes and undergarments then put them in a bag and I also put my phone in the bag.

"Sit". Chris says pointing at a chair. I walk over there and sit on the chair. She gets some of her waterproof makeup out and starts doing my makeup.

Thirty-five minutes later she finishes with the makeup and hands me a hand mirror. I look fine since I'm not pretty.

"Thanks Chris". I say.

"No biggie. Now come on we're going". She says. We get our bags and walk out the door to the main lobby. Everybody's here.

"Since there are eleven people we need Three drivers. Any volunteers?". Shauna says.

"I'll drive". Four says.

"Me too". Lauren says. "I pick first. Marlene".

"Zeke".

"Peter".

"Tris".

"Al".

"Shauna".

"Uriah".

"I drive myself and Chris". Will says.

"Okay let's go!". Uriah says. We walk to Fours car. He has a lamborghini aventador.

"I call shotgun!". I say.

"What! No fair". Zeke says.

"Then you should have said it first". I says. Zeke groans and we laugh. We take a seat. Four sits in the driver seat. I sit beside him. Zeke sits behind me. Marlene sits behind Four. Four starts driving.

"How long is the drive?". I ask.

"About ten minutes". Four says.

"I'm bored". Zeke whines.

"Well do something". Shauna says.

"What?". Zeke says.

"Something". Shauna says. Zeke groans. I'm bored too. Then my phone rings. I pick it up. It's my mom.

"Hello?". I say.

"Hi honey where are you?". My mom says.

"Im just heading to the pool with my friends".

"Oh I'll call later then".

"No it's okay I have some time". Zeke leans closer.

"Who is it?". He asks.

"Go away Zeke". I say. He sits back down and sighs.

"Sorry about that". I say to my mom.

"It's okay Shai wants to talk to you. She's been really sad". My mom says.

"Hi mommy". Shai says.

"Hi". I says." Are you being good?".

"I don't know". She says.

"Well then be good".

"Okay. Can we facetime?".

"Sure for only a bit. I don't have much time". I end the call and facetime.

"Can I talk to that person too. Come on I'm bored". Zeke says.

"Fine". I say.

" Oh I want to talk too". Shauna says. I nod and they show up on the screen.

"Who's that?". Shai says.

"These are my friends Zeke,Shauna and Four". I say and turn my phone so they can see Four since he was driving.

"Mr. Four has the same eye colour as me". Shai says. Zeke and Shauna look closer to my phone to see Shai's eyes then they look at Fours eyes.

"They do have the same eye colour, and they look a bit alike". Shauna say.

"Accept she's cute". Zeke says. Shai giggles and we laugh.

"You visiting Tris on December?". Shauna asks.

"Grandma can we go?". Shai says looking at my mom. My mom nods. " Yay". Shai says.

"Grandma? You look a bit young to be grandma". Zeke says.

"Yes I'm a grandma". My mom says.

"And that's you mom right Tris?". Shauna asks.

"Yes".

"We're here!". Four shouts. We say goodbye and end the call. Four parks his car and we get out and meet our friends at the entrance. We enter the building and pay. We walk to the changing room. I find a locker and to put stuff in. I finish taking my clothes off and I'm left with a bikini. Then I put my stuff in the locker. I take the locker key and put it on.

"Wait why didn't Lynn come?". I ask.

"She went to the gym to work out". Shauna says.

"Isn't this building a gym too?". Chris asks.

"Yeah it is maybe we'll see her". Marlene says.

"Girls ready?". Lauren asks.

"Yeah". We say. We walk out the change room and meet the guys there. There aren't much people here since it costs $37 to come here. It's quite expensive to come here since there isn't much here. There are five water slides and an outdoor swimming pool.

"Can we play a game or something?". Uriah asks.

"What game?". Lauren asks.

" How about that game where a girl sits on top of the guys shoulder and they have to push the other people off". Someone says. I turn around to see who it is and it's Lynn.

"LYNN". We shout .

"Okay groups?".Lynn says.

"How about Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, Peter and Lauren, Lynn and Al, Four and Tris, and Me and Will". Chris says. We nod and the girls get on the guys shoulders. I'm on Fours shoulders.

"One...Two...Three...START!". Marlene shouts.

"Who do you want to get first?". Four asks.

"Chris and Will". I say since they might be easier. Four walk carefully behind Them and I push Chris and she falls.

"Out!". I shout then laugh.

"Seriously? Your best friend Tris". Chris says. I nod and Four runs forward really fast.

"What was that?". I asks him.

"Zeke and Shauna were going to get us". He says

"Oh, then let's get them". I say. I look around look like only four pairs left. Four runs to them and I try to push Shauna, but they dodge. Shauna tries to push me, but Four steps right so she couldn't. Then Peter and Lauren come toward me and Four and try to push us ,but we dodge and they crash into Zeke and Shauna causing both team to lose, and me and Four win.

"FOURTRIS WINS!". Uriah shouts. I get off Four shoulders.

"FourTris?". I ask.

"It's your ship name". Uriah says. I nod. Why does he have a ship name for me and Four?

"To the water slides!". Lauren says and we walk to the waterslides I go on the small ones first.

Two hours later we decide to leave. We go change. I get my bag when I finish changing. Me and Shauna walk to Four's car and get in. I grab my phone from my bag and Four drives off to Dauntless. I hear a sound.

"I'm hungry". Zeke says.

"Me too". Shauna says.

"Me three". I say. " Come on Four can we stop to eat".

"We wait till we get back to Dauntless".

"PLEASEEEEEEE!". We say and take a breath."PLEASEEEEE!".

"NO!". Four says.

" Tris do something to get him to go". Zeke says.

"Why me?!". I say.

"I don't know". Zeke says.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE!". I say. " There's Dauntless cake".

"Ok". Four says.

"Wow, Tris. You couldn't have said that earlier? I wasted my energy". Zeke says.

"Don't blame me!". I say. Four parks his car and walk out. We walk in and we all order Dauntless cake and burgers. We find a table and walk over there and eat. Five minutes later the boys finished their burger and starts eating their cake. Me and Shauna are still on our burger. We finish three minutes later and start eating our cake. The guys are a done and are talking . We finish two minutes later ,and we leave and head to Fours car and he drives back to Dauntless. I get a facetime call from my mom and Shai. I answer it. Zeke and Shauna lean in closer to talk too.

"Hi". Me, Shauna, and Zeke say.

"Hi". my mom and Shai say.

"I'm going to kindergarden!". Shai says.

"How old are you what's your name?". Shauna asks.

"five and Shai". Shai says." What about you?".

"twenty-three if you know what that is and I'm Shauna". Shauna says.

"I know what that is grandpa when to Erudite and uncle Caleb is going there too. Shai says.

"Who you like better you mom or dad?". Zeke says.

"I don't know my daddy". Shai says.

"Oh then that's not fair". Shauna says .

"Maybe Fours you daddy. You guys have the same eye colour". Zeke jokes and Shauna hits him on the chest with her elbow.

"Leave me out of your conversation". Four says.

"Her fathers not named Four". I says.

"Even if Four was her father he would be like a teenage dad". Shauna says.

"What is your fathers name? We could track him down". Zeke says.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone my mommy said it was a secret". Shai say. Good girl. If she told anyone they would know that her dad is the son of Marcus Eaton a powerful man in the government.

* * *

Tobias P.O.V.

"Who do you like better you mom or dad?". Zeke says.

"I don't know my daddy". Shai say. I feel bad for her, but she's lucky she doesn't have a dad that abuses her. I wonder who her mother is.

"Oh well then that's not fair". Shauna says.

"Maybe Fours your daddy. You guys have the same eye colour". Zeke jokes. I don't find that funny, but theres a huge coincident here.

"Leave me out of your conversation ". I say.

"Her fathers not named Four". Tris says. If only she knew that wasn't my name.

"Even if Four was her father he would be like a teenage dad". Shauna says.

"What is your fathers name? We could track him down". Zeke says.

"I'm not allowed to tell anybody my mommy said it was a secret". Shai says. My name is a secret too.

"Four what's you real name". Zeke ask."Or last name".

"It's a secret and you know it". I say.

"At least tell Tris". Zeke says.

"I'll tell her if I really trust her ". I say.

"Mr. Four? Why are you so serious?". Shai asks. I'm not that serious. Am I?

"I'm not always serious. Only if you get to know me better". I say.

"Then you can tell me about yourself when I visit there". Shai says. I take a glance at Tris and she is looking at me. She really cares for Shai like she's her own daughter.

"Please can you?". Tris asks.

"Fine". I mumble, but I knew Tris could hear it. She smiles.

"What is you last name anyways?". Tris asks.

"I'll tell you when I trust you". I say. " Whats yours".

"I'll tell you when I trust you". She answers.

"We're here". I say. I park my car. Tris end the call. We all walk out. Me and Zeke walk back to our room.

"Dude you could be baby daddy". Zeke says.

"Then who's baby mommy?". I say. He shrugs. "Theres no way Im her father".

"Think about it. It all makes sense".

"You're crazy".

"Not completely".

"Whatever".

"Tobias, we're still going to Chris and Tris' place to finish Candor or Dauntless". I get up and walk with Zeke to their place. We're at their door I knock. Tris opens the door.

"Hi, come in". She says. We walk in and sit down.

"Okay, it only us. Peter, Lynn, Lauren, and Al didnt want to come". Chris says.

"I'll start". Marlene says." C or D? Will".

"Dauntless". He says.

"Go propose to the first person you see outside with a donut". Mar says and gives him a donut. Will goes outside with Marlene. Three minutes later Will came back and Marlene is silent.

"What happened?". Zeke asks. Marlene.

"Will had to propose to Eric. Eric ran away really quickly after Will got on one knee ". Mar said. I hate Eric. They sit down.

"Uriah C or D?". Will says.

"Dauntless!". Uri shouts.

"Kiss the everybody except me on the lips for three seconds". Will says. I give both of them a death glare.

"Ok?". He starts with Zeke then Shauna, Tris, Chris. Then it's my turn one...two...three... I push him away then punch him hard on the shoulder. I run to the bathroom and wash my mouth. I come back and sit.

"I hate you both". I say looking at Uriah and Will." Watch your back".

"C or D? Chris". Uri says.

"C". She answers.

"Did you lose your virginity if so who did you lose it to?". Uri says.

"Wait. Wait. No pansycake?". Marlene says.

" Well the big bad Four is after me,he already punched my shoulder and now it really hurts. I don't want to piss him off again. He'll break me". Uri says. That might be true, but I wouldn't break him that bad.

"Will". Chris says."I lost it to Will". She and Will are blushing."Zeke C or D?".

"D". He answers.

" Break up with Shauna". Chris says. "And you can't date her again". Zeke has a shocked look on his face. He takes his shirt off".

" Tris C or D?". Zeke asks.

"C". She answers.

"Describe Shai's father". Zeke says. When is he going to get that I. AM. NOT. HER. FATHER.

"Who's Shai?". Uri, Mar, Chris, and Will ask.

"A little girl that Tris talks to a lot. She also doesn't know who her father is". Zeke says. Tris looks at her shirt like she is going to take it off, and she does.

"Is he that much of a secret?". Shauna says. Tris nods.

"Shauna Candor or Dauntless?". Tris asks.

"D".

"Call you Father and say your pregnant with Zeke's child". Tris says. Good choice Shauna's dad hates Zeke.

"No. No don't do it he'll kill me! Even if it's just a joke!". Zeke shouts. Shauna takes her shirt off.

"C or D Four?". Shauna asks.

"C". I say. Zeke whispers something in Shauna's ear.

"What's your real name if you can answer that what is you fathers name or what are his initial or yours?". Shauna asks. If I take off my shirt it will reveal my tattoos and back scars.

"My fathers initials are M.E.". I say.

"Let's do something else". Uriah says. Everybody who has their clothes off puts them back on.


	9. FunDay Part 2

**Thank you for reading. I don't know what to say. Yeah that's all. :)**

* * *

Tris P.O.V.

"Let's watch a movie". Shauna says.

"What movie?". Marlene asks.

"What about The Conjuring". Chris says.

"NO!". I shout. I hate horror movies. Everyone turns and looks at me.

"Why?". Will asks.

"It scary. I hate horror movies. I hate ghost and stuff like that, and that movie is based on a true story!". I say freaking out.

"Come on! Only this one time, Tris". Chris says.

"Come on!". Everybody says except Four.

"You believe in ghosts?". Zeke asks. I nod.

"Yes. They're just creepy. Everytime I watch a horror movie I can't get up in the middle of the night to go anywhere. I just keep thinking about it". I say.

"Only this once". Uriah says. Five minutes later I agreed. What have I done. We all go sit down on the couch. There's two couch. I sit on the end of the couch and Four is beside me. Christina gets the popcorn. Four bowls of popcorn. I share with Four. I go run to get my blanket to hide my face. Zeke walkes over to to tv and puts in movie.

I made it to the middle of the movie. Everytime a scary scene shows up it scream and hide my face. Four seems to find it funny and try's to hold his laughter. He's not even scared. I stick my tongue out at him when he does laugh. I look back at the screen and a few minutes later a scary scene. I scream.

"Tris, your scream is scarier than the movie". Uriah says. I stick my tongue at him. Everyone laughs.

"If you going to be scared then come sit by closer to me". Four whisper to me. I sit closer to him and he wraps his arm around me. I feel a spark. I shouldn't be feeling it. I look at him closer and he looks like Tobias a lot. Maybe he is Tobias. No he can't be. I'm just imagining things.

* * *

Tobias P.O.V.

"If your going to be scared then come sit closer by me". I whisper to Tris. She does and I put my arm around her, I feel a spark. I look at Tris and see that she is looking at me. She blushes. She looks really cute when she blushes. She reminds me a lot about Bea. I think I like her. No! I can't. Bea will be my first and my last, I love her, and will never let someone else into my life. Tris screams and hides her face in my chest. I chuckle, and she playfully hits me on the shoulder. I think I'm falling for her, but I don't want to admit it.

The movie finishes, and Zeke gets up and turns on the light. Tris is still in my arms. Zeke looks at us and smirks.

"What's going on with you guys?". Zeke says. Everyone looks at us and smirks.

"Nothing. Just comforting a friend". I say.

"Yeah right". Chris says. Tris moves away from me.

"IM GOING TO GET NIGHTMARES! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS". Tris shouts, and hugs her legs.

"It wasn't that scary". Will says.

"It was based on a true story!". Tris says.

"Hey, maybe Four can comfort you again". Uriah jokes. I give him a death glare, and that shuts him up. I look at Tris she is hugging her legs, and is rocking back and forth, she's hiding her face.

"Someone calm her down". Mar says. Tris gets her phone out and face times someone, and puts on her headphone.

"Mom! I watched a horror movie!". Tris says. She talks to her family a lot. She stops talking and listens to her phone.

"I know I shouldn't have. Help! Any tips?". Tris says. We listen to what's she's saying. She waits.

"Thanks that'll help". Tris says. She hangs ups, and unplugs and takes off her headphones.

"Feeling better?". Shauna asks. Tris nods.

"So what do you want to do now guys?". Uriah asks.

"Never have I ever?". Zeke says.

"Sure". Everyone says.

"But we can't drink. We have class tomorrow". Tris says.

"She's right what do we do with that?". Shauna asks.

"We could drink toilet water". Uriah jokes.

" Ew no. What about ear really sour candy". Chris says.

" Where do we get it?". Zeke asks.

" I bought a lot when me and Tris went to the mall". Chris says.

" Ok". We all say. Christina gets up and later comes back with a lot of sour candy in ten boxes. She places them in front of us.

"If you don't know. Someone says something they have never done, the people who have done it takes a candy and eats it". Chris says. We all nod.

"I'll start". Zeke says."Never have I ever worn a skirt". All the girls, and Uriah take a candy and eat it. We all look at him.

" It was a dare, and this candy is so sour!". Uriah says." My turn! Never have I ever cheated on someone". No one takes a candy.

"I'll go!". Shauna says." Never have I read a book more than five times". Tris takes a candy.

" Never have I ever danced in my underwear alone in the house". Tris says. Zeke and Uriah take a candy.

"Never have I ever gotten stuck in a baby swing". Zeke says, and looks at Uriah. Uriah takes a candy.

"Never have I ever had a random girl force me to kiss her". Uriah says. I take a candy, Uri was right this candy is sour. Everyone looks at me.

"I didn't kiss them back. Never have I ever lived with my parent for more more than fifteen years". I say. Everyone takes a candy and looks at me except Zeke and Uriah." My parents were always away". They nod.

" My turn! Never have I ever licked someone's foot before". Marlene says. Zeke, Uriah, and Will take a candy.

"Why did you lick someone's foot?". Chris says.

"I lost challenge". Zeke says.

"I lost a bet". Uri says.

"It was a dare". Will says.

After thirty minutes of playing that we decided to leave. I walked back to my room with Zeke.


	10. The Start

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I'm lazy.**

* * *

Tris P.O.V.

I woke up. I checked my alarm. It's 6:47,I forgot to set my alarm. I should get up now. I got up I look at Christina's bed she's still asleep. I walk to the washroom and got ready. After I finished I look at the mirror, and see my reflection. I sigh, and walk to my closet. I put on red high waist shorts, a grey tank, light red flats, and a leather jacket. I get out of the closet. I see Christina's awake, and is in the bathroom. I grab the things I need and put then in my bag.

" Tris wait for me!". Chris shouts from the bathroom.

" Kay". I shout back. I grab my bag with me and walk to my bed. I grab my phone and lay down on my bed. I check my email. Nothing important. I put my phone in my bag. I look for my schedule in my bag. I find it next to my book that I'm reading. I grab it and look at what classes I have. Chris comes out of the bathroom, and goes into her closet. Five minutes later she comes out, and gets the things she needs and puts it in her bag. She grabs her schedule,and comes sit next to me.

" Can I see you schedule?". Chris asks. I nod and hand her my schedule. She takes it and put the two schedule together we have the same group. Group A.I. Our classes are the same.

" We have same classes". I say. She nods and looking at the schedule. She looks a bit confused. " Whats wrong".

"Nothing just look at who our trainer is". Chis says. I look at the schedules. Four.

" Which Four?". I ask. Chris looks up and laughs.

" What other Four is there?". We laugh.

" We better get going". I say. We grab our bag and head to class.

We meet up with Will, Lynn, Peter, Al, Uriah, and Marlene. We are on the roof.

"I'm Eric Im one of the leaders here in Dauntless". A man says. He has a lot of piercings. " We'll be jumping off the roof today there is some thing down there so you won't get killed, maybe". He laughs. " Any volunteers?". Everyone is silent.

"ME". I say. Everyone looks at me.

"Really Tris? Maybe you aren't a stiff". Peter says. I stick my tongue at him, I walk to the edge of the roof. I count in my head one. Two. Three. I jump. I land on some thing soft. I laugh. I didnt die. I look at what I landed on its a spongy type cube thing. It is huge!

" Come on Tris". A familiar voice says. I look it's Four. "Did Peter push you or something?". He asks. I shake my head. He helps me down. Im now on the floor standing.

" Trainer? How come you never said anything about that?". I ask. I cross my arms.

" You never asked". He says smirking. I groan. He laughs." First jumper Tris". He shouts. I go sit on a bench.

Everybody finished jumping. Everyone introduced themselves Chris is sitting beside me.

"Group A.I. follow me". Four says. Everyone from group A.I. follows. He shows us around to the pit all the classes, the chasm, the training room, the changing rooms, the field, the arena, and the other rooms. After that we can go start.


	11. Warm up

**Thank you so much for reading. **

* * *

I wake up at 10:24 I get ready for the day. I put on the clothes I bought at yesterday.

"Tris, let me do your makeup". Chris says.

"Why I'm not going anywhere". I whine.

"Oh yes you are. Us and the whole gang are going to the biggest indoor pool in Chicago!". She says.

"Do I have to go?".

"Yes this is our last day and then class starts".

"Fine!". I say. Chris say to wear my swimsuit under my clothes so I can take them off easier. I do and get extra clothes and undergarments then put them in a bag and I also put my phone in the bag.

"Sit". Chris says pointing at a chair. I walk over there and sit on the chair. She gets some of her waterproof makeup out and starts doing my makeup.

Thirty-five minutes later she finishes with the makeup and hands me a hand mirror. I look fine since I'm not pretty.

"Thanks Chris". I say.

"No biggie. Now come on we're going". She says. We get our bags and walk out the door to the main lobby. Everybody's here.

"Since there are eleven people we need Three drivers. Any volunteers?". Shauna says.

"I'll drive". Four says.

"Me too". Lauren says. "I pick first. Marlene".

"Zeke".

"Peter".

"Tris".

"Al".

"Shauna".

"Uriah".

"I drive myself and Chris". Will says.

"Okay let's go!". Uriah says. We walk to Fours car. He has a lamborghini aventador.

"I call shotgun!". I say.

"What! No fair". Zeke says.

"Then you should have said it first". I says. Zeke groans and we laugh. We take a seat. Four sits in the driver seat. I sit beside him. Zeke sits behind me. Marlene sits behind Four. Four starts driving.

"How long is the drive?". I ask.

"About ten minutes". Four says.

"I'm bored". Zeke whines.

"Well do something". Shauna says.

"What?". Zeke says.

"Something". Shauna says. Zeke groans. I'm bored too. Then my phone rings. I pick it up. It's my mom.

"Hello?". I say.

"Hi honey where are you?". My mom says.

"Im just heading to the pool with my friends".

"Oh I'll call later then".

"No it's okay I have some time". Zeke leans closer.

"Who is it?". He asks.

"Go away Zeke". I say. He sits back down and sighs.

"Sorry about that". I say to my mom.

"It's okay Shai wants to talk to you. She's been really sad". My mom says.

"Hi mommy". Shai says.

"Hi". I says." Are you being good?".

"I don't know". She says.

"Well then be good".

"Okay. Can we facetime?".

"Sure for only a bit. I don't have much time". I end the call and facetime.

"Can I talk to that person too. Come on I'm bored". Zeke says.

"Fine". I say.

" Oh I want to talk too". Shauna says. I nod and they show up on the screen.

"Who's that?". Shai says.

"These are my friends Zeke,Shauna and Four". I say and turn my phone so they can see Four since he was driving.

"Mr. Four has the same eye colour as me". Shai says. Zeke and Shauna look closer to my phone to see Shai's eyes then they look at Fours eyes.

"They do have the same eye colour, and they look a bit alike". Shauna say.

"Accept she's cute". Zeke says. Shai giggles and we laugh.

"You visiting Tris on December?". Shauna asks.

"Grandma can we go?". Shai says looking at my mom. My mom nods. " Yay". Shai says.

"Grandma? You look a bit young to be grandma". Zeke says.

"Yes I'm a grandma". My mom says.

"And that's you mom right Tris?". Shauna asks.

"Yes".

"We're here!". Four shouts. We say goodbye and end the call. Four parks his car and we get out and meet our friends at the entrance. We enter the building and pay. We walk to the changing room. I find a locker and to put stuff in. I finish taking my clothes off and I'm left with a bikini. Then I put my stuff in the locker. I take the locker key and put it on.

"Wait why didn't Lynn come?". I ask.

"She went to the gym to work out". Shauna says.

"Isn't this building a gym too?". Chris asks.

"Yeah it is maybe we'll see her". Marlene says.

"Girls ready?". Lauren asks.

"Yeah". We say. We walk out the change room and meet the guys there. There aren't much people here since it costs $37 to come here. It's quite expensive to come here since there isn't much here. There are five water slides and an outdoor swimming pool.

"Can we play a game or something?". Uriah asks.

"What game?". Lauren asks.

" How about that game where a girl sits on top of the guys shoulder and they have to push the other people off". Someone says. I turn around to see who it is and it's Lynn.

"LYNN". We shout .

"Okay groups?".Lynn says.

"How about Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, Peter and Lauren, Lynn and Al, Four and Tris, and Me and Will". Chris says. We nod and the girls get on the guys shoulders. I'm on Fours shoulders.

"One...Two...Three...START!". Marlene shouts.

"Who do you want to get first?". Four asks.

"Chris and Will". I say since they might be easier. Four walk carefully behind Them and I push Chris and she falls.

"Out!". I shout then laugh.

"Seriously? Your best friend Tris". Chris says. I nod and Four runs forward really fast.

"What was that?". I asks him.

"Zeke and Shauna were going to get us". He says

"Oh, then let's get them". I say. I look around look like only four pairs left. Four runs to them and I try to push Shauna, but they dodge. Shauna tries to push me, but Four steps right so she couldn't. Then Peter and Lauren come toward me and Four and try to push us ,but we dodge and they crash into Zeke and Shauna causing both team to lose, and me and Four win.

"FOURTRIS WINS!". Uriah shouts. I get off Four shoulders.

"FourTris?". I ask.

"It's your ship name". Uriah says. I nod. Why does he have a ship name for me and Four?

"To the water slides!". Lauren says and we walk to the waterslides I go on the small ones first.

Two hours later we decide to leave. We go change. I get my bag when I finish changing. Me and Shauna walk to Four's car and get in. I grab my phone from my bag and Four drives off to Dauntless. I hear a sound.

"I'm hungry". Zeke says.

"Me too". Shauna says.

"Me three". I say. " Come on Four can we stop to eat".

"We wait till we get back to Dauntless".

"PLEASEEEEEEE!". We say and take a breath."PLEASEEEEE!".

"NO!". Four says.

" Tris do something to get him to go". Zeke says.

"Why me?!". I say.

"I don't know". Zeke says.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE!". I say. " There's Dauntless cake".

"Ok". Four says.

"Wow, Tris. You couldn't have said that earlier? I wasted my energy". Zeke says.

"Don't blame me!". I say. Four parks his car and walk out. We walk in and we all order Dauntless cake and burgers. We find a table and walk over there and eat. Five minutes later the boys finished their burger and starts eating their cake. Me and Shauna are still on our burger. We finish three minutes later and start eating our cake. The guys are a done and are talking . We finish two minutes later ,and we leave and head to Fours car and he drives back to Dauntless. I get a facetime call from my mom and Shai. I answer it. Zeke and Shauna lean in closer to talk too.

"Hi". Me, Shauna, and Zeke say.

"Hi". my mom and Shai say.

"I'm going to kindergarden!". Shai says.

"How old are you what's your name?". Shauna asks.

"five and Shai". Shai says." What about you?".

"twenty-three if you know what that is and I'm Shauna". Shauna says.

"I know what that is grandpa when to Erudite and uncle Caleb is going there too. Shai says.

"Who you like better you mom or dad?". Zeke says.

"I don't know my daddy". Shai says.

"Oh then that's not fair". Shauna says .

"Maybe Fours you daddy. You guys have the same eye colour". Zeke jokes and Shauna hits him on the chest with her elbow.

"Leave me out of your conversation". Four says.

"Her fathers not named Four". I says.

"Even if Four was her father he would be like a teenage dad". Shauna says.

"What is your fathers name? We could track him down". Zeke says.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone my mommy said it was a secret". Shai say. Good girl. If she told anyone they would know that her dad is the son of Marcus Eaton a powerful man in the government.

* * *

Tobias P.O.V.

"Who do you like better you mom or dad?". Zeke says.

"I don't know my daddy". Shai say. I feel bad for her, but she's lucky she doesn't have a dad that abuses her. I wonder who her mother is.

"Oh well then that's not fair". Shauna says.

"Maybe Fours your daddy. You guys have the same eye colour". Zeke jokes. I don't find that funny, but theres a huge coincident here.

"Leave me out of your conversation ". I say.

"Her fathers not named Four". Tris says. If only she knew that wasn't my name.

"Even if Four was her father he would be like a teenage dad". Shauna says.

"What is your fathers name? We could track him down". Zeke says.

"I'm not allowed to tell anybody my mommy said it was a secret". Shai says. My name is a secret too.

"Four what's you real name". Zeke ask."Or last name".

"It's a secret and you know it". I say.

"At least tell Tris". Zeke says.

"I'll tell her if I really trust her ". I say.

"Mr. Four? Why are you so serious?". Shai asks. I'm not that serious. Am I?

"I'm not always serious. Only if you get to know me better". I say.

"Then you can tell me about yourself when I visit there". Shai says. I take a glance at Tris and she is looking at me. She really cares for Shai like she's her own daughter.

"Please can you?". Tris asks.

"Fine". I mumble, but I knew Tris could hear it. She smiles.

"What is you last name anyways?". Tris asks.

"I'll tell you when I trust you". I say. " Whats yours".

"I'll tell you when I trust you". She answers.

"We're here". I say. I park my car. Tris end the call. We all walk out. Me and Zeke walk back to our room.

"Dude you could be baby daddy". Zeke says.

"Then who's baby mommy?". I say. He shrugs. "Theres no way Im her father".

"Think about it. It all makes sense".

"You're crazy".

"Not completely".

"Whatever".

"Tobias, we're still going to Chris and Tris' place to finish Candor or Dauntless". I get up and walk with Zeke to their place. We're at their door I knock. Tris opens the door.

"Hi, come in". She says. We walk in and sit down.

"Okay, it only us. Peter, Lynn, Lauren, and Al didnt want to come". Chris says.

"I'll start". Marlene says." C or D? Will".

"Dauntless". He says.

"Go propose to the first person you see outside with a donut". Mar says and gives him a donut. Will goes outside with Marlene. Three minutes later Will came back and Marlene is silent.

"What happened?". Zeke asks. Marlene.

"Will had to propose to Eric. Eric ran away really quickly after Will got on one knee ". Mar said. I hate Eric. They sit down.

"Uriah C or D?". Will says.

"Dauntless!". Uri shouts.

"Kiss the everybody except me on the lips for three seconds". Will says. I give both of them a death glare.

"Ok?". He starts with Zeke then Shauna, Tris, Chris. Then it's my turn one...two...three... I push him away then punch him hard on the shoulder. I run to the bathroom and wash my mouth. I come back and sit.

"I hate you both". I say looking at Uriah and Will." Watch your back".

"C or D? Chris". Uri says.

"C". She answers.

"Did you lose your virginity if so who did you lose it to?". Uri says.

"Wait. Wait. No pansycake?". Marlene says.

" Well the big bad Four is after me,he already punched my shoulder and now it really hurts. I don't want to piss him off again. He'll break me". Uri says. That might be true, but I wouldn't break him that bad.

"Will". Chris says."I lost it to Will". She and Will are blushing."Zeke C or D?".

"D". He answers.

" Break up with Shauna". Chris says. "And you can't date her again". Zeke has a shocked look on his face. He takes his shirt off".

" Tris C or D?". Zeke asks.

"C". She answers.

"Describe Shai's father". Zeke says. When is he going to get that I. AM. NOT. HER. FATHER.

"Who's Shai?". Uri, Mar, Chris, and Will ask.

"A little girl that Tris talks to a lot. She also doesn't know who her father is". Zeke says. Tris looks at her shirt like she is going to take it off, and she does.

"Is he that much of a secret?". Shauna says. Tris nods.

"Shauna Candor or Dauntless?". Tris asks.

"D".

"Call you Father and say your pregnant with Zeke's child". Tris says. Good choice Shauna's dad hates Zeke.

"No. No don't do it he'll kill me! Even if it's just a joke!". Zeke shouts. Shauna takes her shirt off.

"C or D Four?". Shauna asks.

"C". I say. Zeke whispers something in Shauna's ear.

"What's your real name if you can answer that what is you fathers name or what are his initial or yours?". Shauna asks. If I take off my shirt it will reveal my tattoos and back scars.

"My fathers initials are M.E.". I say.

"Let's do something else". Uriah says. Everybody who has their clothes off puts them back on.


	12. Art & Music

**Schedule for group A.I.**

**Breakfast: 45 mins. **

**Fight: Four 45 mins.**

**Art: Bud 40 mins.**

******Music: Tori Wu 40 mins.**

**break: 15 mins.**

**Training: Four 40 mins.**

**Math: Eric 45 mins.**

**SCIENCE: Jeanine Matthews 40 mins.**

**Drama:Nita 35 mins.**

**Break: 45 mins.**

**Clubs: 30 mins. **

**8 hours.**

**(I know nothing about university)**

* * *

We walk to art. When we get there everyone is there. We take a seat at the back. I sit beside Four, he's on my left sitting beside the window, Chris is on my right sitting beside Will. I get my bag that was under the table and grab my sketch book and pencil. I put my bag under the table again, and I put the supplies on the table. I open my sketch book to a fresh page and leave it there. I look up and Bud hasn't shown up yet. I look to my left and see that Four it looking at the window, probably daydreaming. I look to my right and see that Chris and Will are talking. I sigh and, look down at my sketch book. I grab my pencil from the table and start drawing a rose. I start with the stem, I doesn't take me long so I then draw the petals. Some petals are on the stem and some are falling. I hear a door creak. I look up to see a teacher or professor. Probably Bud. He walks over to his desk. Then he puts his stuff down, and faces us.

" Hello class, my name is Bud. Sorry I'm late I had a important meeting". Bud says. He sounds tired, like he just woke up." Draw what you want, for today". Bud says. He sits on his chair and lays his head on his desk. Then I hear snoring. Why are teacher so lazy today? I start working on my rose again. I start in the middle of the rose, and start working out of it. After finishing that I draw the falling petals. I feel like someones watching me. I look up to my right. Nope. I look to my left. Four is looking at me. Why?

" You're really good at drawing". Four says. Looking at me making eye contact. I blush and look down so he wouldn't see me blush, but fail. He chuckles.

" Thanks". I say. I look at what he drew. Its a landscape. A view of a high grassy area, and stars and the moon. It reminded me of the first time I snuck out of my house to hang out with Tobias.

" Like it". Four says. I realize that I'be been staring.

" Yeah. You're really good". I say." It reminds me of something". I go back to drawing my rose I start drawing the thorns. I finished drawing. I check my watch. It's been thirty-eight minutes. I decide to pack up. I close my book and put it and my pencil back in my bag. Two minutes later the bell rang.

" Ah!". Bud screams. Everyone gets up. Next class music. I walk down to stairs and out of the door and start walking to class with Chris, Four, Will, Peter, and Al. When we get there we pick a chair to sit on. The room is huge it has lot of instruments and stuff. I pick a seat by the window. To my right is Four and my left is the window. Tori is already here.

" Alright class I'm Ms. Tori Wu, but call me Tori. Miss Wu sounds weird". Tori says. " Today we will make a band, or you can be a soloist, group A.B. is joining us". The door opens. I look that way and group A.B. is there. They sit in the empty chairs. " Of you're a boy you make a boy band. If you're a girl you make girl band". Tori says. Chris, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren walk over to me.

"Okay, Mar do you know how to play an instrument?". Chris asks.

" I can play guitar and piano". Mar says. " What about you?".

" I can play guitar and violin". Chris says and looks at Lynn and says. " Lynn?".

" I can play the drums". Lynn says. "What about you Lauren?".

" Bass, triangle, and the organ". Lauren says. " What about you Tris?".

" She can play a lot. Why not have her sing?". Chris says.

" What! No, I can't sing". I say.

" I've heard you sing". Chris says.

" Come on just sing we're wasting time". Lynn says.

" Fine". I say then groan. " What about you Shauna?".

" Cymbals, cow bell, and saxophone". Shauna says.

" We need guitar, piano, saxophone, drums, bass and Tris' voice". Chris says.

" Get the things you need". Shauna says. Then rush off to get the stuff I stand there, and wait for them. Five minutes later they came back. Chris hands me a microphone. Everone except Lynn came back, we walk over to her and decided to stay there since the drums would be kind of hard to carry.

" Okay, we totally forgot we need a song". Lauren says.

" Thats right. Anybody know how to play the song Viva La Vida?". Chris says. Everyone says they know it.

" Wait does anyone know how to play the cello?". Lynn says asks.

" I do". Shauna says. We all look at her. " Wasn't my fault".

" Chris, Shauna, get what you need". Mar says. They nod and get the instruments. They come back about a minute later.

" Lets start". Chris says. " You know the Lyrics right?". I nod. I don't want to sing. I'm bad. No!

" One. Two. Three.". Lauren says. They start playing. Ten seconds later I hold the microphone up to my mouth and sing facing them.

" I use to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep the alone

Sweep the streets that I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing,

Now the old king is dead long live the king!

One minute I held the key,

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castle stood,

Upon the pillars of salt, pillars of sand.

I hear Jerusalem bells a-

ringing,

Roman Calvary choirs a-

singing,

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,

My missionaries in a foreign field,

For some reason I can't explain,

Once you go, there was never,

never an honest word,

And that was when I ruled the world.

It was the wicked and wild wind,

Blew down the doors to let me in,

Shatterd windows and the wild sound of drums,

People couldn't believe what I'v become,

Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string,

Oh who would who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a-

ringing

Roman Calvary choirs a-

singing

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain,

I know Saint Peter won't call my name,

Never an honest word,

But that was when I ruled the world.

Whoaaaa...

Whoaaaa...

Whoaaaa...

Whoaaaa...

I hear Jerusalem bells a-

ringing

Roman Calvary choirs a-

singing

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I cant explain,

I know Saint Peter won't call my name,

Never an honest word,

But that was when I ruled the world.

Mmm..."

I turn around and see everyone looking at me with shocked faces. Was I that bad that they would be surprised? They snapped out of oblivion and clap their hands. Tori makes her way to me.

" Wow, Tris you're really good at singing". Tori says. I was good? Oh, I didn't know." Your band could win the girl band spot".

" Thanks". I say. She walks away, and I turn and face the girls.

" We rocked it!". Mar says.

" Yeah". We all say.

" Problem". Lauren says. We look at her. " We don't have a band name".

" How about Skull smashers". Lynn says. We all look at her.

" No. What about Brave And Dauntless". I says.

" Yeah, and BAD for short". Chris says. They all nod.

" Brave And Dauntless it is". Shauna says. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see the guys.

" Hey what's up?". I say.

" The opposite of down". Will says. We all look at him with are you kidding faces." Just telling the truth". He shrugs.

" Anyways we just came to say you guys were awesome". Al says.

" Thanks ". The girls and I say.

" Whats your band name?". Zeke asks.

" Brave and Dauntless". Chris says.

" AKA BAD". Lynn says.

" Bad girls. I like it". Peter says.

" What's your boy band name?". I say.

" Havent thought of one .Been writing songs". Uri says. The bell rings.

" Break time. YES!". Lauren shouts.

I grab my bag and head the me and Christina's room with the rest of the gang. We walk in and sit down on the couch.

" So". Chris says." Candor or Dauntless?".

" Sure". We all say.


	13. Breaks, Classes, and A knock?

**Im so sorry for not updating. I'm lazy. You'll have to deal with that.**

* * *

"I'll start!". Uriah shouts." Four C or D?".

" Candor". Four says.

" Are you gay?".

" No, and why would you think that".

" I just haven't seen you with any girls".

" Don't be dumb. He still loves his ex. That's all". Zeke says.

" What ex?". Uri says.

" You know that girl that he always hangs out with".

" Can we not talk about this". Four says. Uri and Zeke ignores him.

" I don't know no girl". Uri says.

" Well we didn't know her". Zeke says. " That girl that he always snuck out with at night". Reminds me of Toby and I.

" Aww. Forbidden love?". Chris says.

" Some thing like that. I think". Zeke says.

" Stop! We're wasting time". Four says.

" Oh that girl!". Uri says.

" C or D? Peter" . Four says.

" Dauntless!". Peter says.

" Go find a couple and kiss the guy and slap the girl and say your boyfriend is gay and cheated on you". Four says.

" As much as I would like to break up a couple. I don't want to be known as gay". Peter says. Then takes off his shirt." Zeke C or D?".

" D". Zeke says.

" Lick Uri's whole foot". Peter says.

" Nahh". Zeke says taking off his shirt. " Tris C or D".

" Candor". I say.

" Wed, bed, dead, Uri, Peter, and Four". Zeke says.

" Uhh, wed Four?, bed Uri? and dead Peter". I say.

" Hey! Offensive!". Peter says.

" Chris C or D?". I say.

" D". She answers.

" Call number twenty on your contact and say youre attracted to them". I say. She pulls out her phone. Then she looks nervous.

" Who is it?". Will say with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

" Umm it's my. My guy friend from grade seven". Chris says.

" You still have his number?". Will says.

" I never had his number!". Chris says. " I'll just call him". She presses a button and puts the phone on speaker.

" Hi". A voice says.

" Hey it's Christina". Chris says.

" Chris from grade seven?".

" Yeah".

" I haven't talked to you for so long! How's it going".

" Good, good, but that's not the point I wanted to tell you something important".

" What is it".

" I like you. I've likes you since the first time I saw you".

" Oh, sorry Chris. But I have a boyfriend".

" Wait a boyfriend?".

" Yeah".

" Youre gay?!".

" Yeah".

" That's great!". Chris says probably relieved.

" Yeah ".

" Kay, bye".

" Bye". Chris turns off her phone.

" Youre lucky. Someone could have died". Uri says.

" Yeah. Anyways C or D Al?". Chris says.

" C". Al says.

" Who do you have a crush on?". Chris says. Al blushes, and whispers something. " What! Can't hear you". Chris says.

" Tris". Al says. I'm shocked. Why would he like me? " Uri?".

" D!". Uri shouts.

" kiss the guy you thinks is the hottest ". Al says.

" Eww! I don't want to kiss a guy! I'm not gay". Uri says.

" YOU KNOW GAY PEOPLE TAKE THAT OFFENSIVE". Lynn shouts.

" Well, sorry. Im just saying. I'm not one". Uri says, and gets up and walks over to Four. Four isn't even paying attention. Uri then kisses him.

" EWW. WHAT THE FUCK MAN". Four shouts wiping his mouth with his hand.

" I didnt like it, and besides you should be happy that I think you the hottest guy in the room. Besides me". Uri says and sit back down to where he was. I look over to Four and he looks disgusted. Everyone laughs for a bit except Four.

" We shout probably get going now". Shauna says. We all grab our bags and walk out of the room, and start walking to our classes. I walk to class with Chris, Four, Will, Peter ,and Al. I remember we have Training/Fighting next and Fours the trainer. We get there. Four walks away from us to the table of knives.

" Do you think we get Four to be less strict?". Peter asks.

" I don't think so. He enjoys being scary for some reason". Will says

" He already a strict friend". Chris says. We laugh.

" He needs a girlfriend". Al says.

" Nah he need to get back together with his ex". Peter says. " How Zeke described him and that girl he sounded lovesick".

" Yeah". Chris says. " Let's find this girl and stalk her".

" What if she goes to this school?". Will says.

" That sounds romance movie". I say.

" Yeah. It cute, but cliche". Chris says.

" Listen up today we're throwing knifes". Four shouts.

" YES!". Peter shouts

" Peter it's throwing knives not butter knives". Four says. I look at Peter and he looks disappointed for some reason.

" How'd you know about my butter knives?". Peter asked.

" You carry a butter knife everywhere you go". Four says. Everyone laughs.

" Oh SHUT UP! Everyone has a weird obsession". Peter says.

" Back to the lesson! Everyone gets a target. You have to hit the target at least twice or I get to throw knives at you". Four says. Everyone looks scared. " Go!". Everyone walk to a target. I'm beside Peter and on my left on Chris on my right. I grab a knife and throw and it hits the target. I smile. I grab a knife and throw again. It hits the target. I look at Four and start walking over to him. I stop when I get near.

" Shouldn't you be throwing knifes?". Four asks.

" Yeah, but I already got two so I wouldn't get knives thrown at me". I say.

" Why'd you come here?".

" Can't I talk to my dear friend".

" You want some thing don't you".

" Just a little favour".

" What is it?".

" Can you be less. Um. Strict?".

" No".

" Why?". I whine.

" Because it's fun and I'm pretty sure I Drew pissed his pants".

" Can you at least be fun?".

" What your saying I'm not fun?".

" Well I don't know you well".

" Oh I am fun. Dear friend. Let's get to know each other on Saturday Then".

" Fine".

" And I heard your little conversation".

" The whole conversation?".

" Yeah, and she probably hates me now. I doubt she would want to get back together".

" She's probably misses you. Maybe. I mean You seem. Umm. Cool?".

" Ya right". He says sarcastically. I walk back to my target and start throwing again.

Next class is math. I walk with Four, Chris, Will, Peter and Al. Eric is already there. I never knew he was a nerd type of guy. I take a seat at the back Chris on my right Four on my left.

" Alright! If anyone makes fun of my since I'm a math teacher I will hang you or I'll make you hang on the chasm". Eric says." Today you'll be getting a quiz and you'll also be getting one two times a week". Why! Still better than learn new things and listening to him. He hands the quiz out to everbody. I look at the paper and it's looks easy.

I finish it in about thirty minutes and hand it the Eric.

" What do I do now?". I ask Eric.

" Some thing in class that isn't loud". He says. Well that gives me time to go on my phone. I walk back to my seat and sit. I grab my phone from my bag then grab my earphone. I plug it in and put them on. I got a text and see that it's from Caleb.

Caleb:_ Hey Tris I'm visiting mom's in 2 weeks. Dauntless is on the way so we might visit if that's okay. I already asked Jeanine if it's okay if I can visit and she said yes. So up to u._

Me_: Okay._

I check my next message. Its from my dad.

_Dad: Hi Tris. I heared from your mom that you accepted to go to Dauntless. That's great I'm really happy for you. Just don't get into trouble. Im going to be visiting you at Dauntless in December for about six days. Oh and also Marcus is going to be there too. You know Marcus Eaton._

No. No. No. Marcus is coming too. Why out of all his friends. Marcus? Well they are grandfathers of Shai. I hope Tobias is safe from him.

Me:_ K dad_.

I look at the time I still have seven minutes until SCIENCE. I lean back on my chair and sigh.

" Everything okay?". Chris whispers to me. If I say yes then she'll know I'm lying. If I say know she'll bother me and ask about it, and it's personal.

" Maybe". I whisper to avoid yes or no.

" I know somethings wrong. You can't avoid yes or no". She whispers. Ugh sometime I really hate her being a human lie detector.

" Fine something is wrong,but I'm not telling you about it". I whisper.

" You'll have to".

" No".

" Yes you know I'll get it out of you or your phone".

" You wouldn't dare".

" Oh, yes I would".

" Ugh I'll tell you. Another day".

" Fine then". I go back to checking my phone then I get a new text message. It's from Marcus. Shit! Why him?

Marcus: _Tris I know you hate me. Just forgive me. I need forgiving._

Me: _No! You are a horrible person that doesn't deserve anything!_

Marcus:_ That was the past. Just let be a father and grandfather. _

Me: _Don't you dare touch my daughter and Tobias._

Marcus:_ I wouldn't hurt her, and I dont even know where Tobias is. And I wouldn't hurt him. Again._

Me: _JUST STAY AWAY. BYE!_

I am really mad. He thinks he can be forgiven. Who does he think he is. Wait why does he need forgiving. I don't care. He's an awful man.

" Woah Tris looks like your about to kill someone". Christina whispers to me.

" I wish I could kill someone". I whisper back. Him being head government I can do anything at all. The bell rings, and the gang in group A.I. walk to SCIENCE.

When we get in Professor Jeanine is already there. We take a seat. I sit beside Al and Four. Four on my left Al on my right. Sitting beside Al makes me a bit uncomfortable knowing he likes me.

" Listen! My name is Jeanine you must call me Professor Jeanine". Professor Jeanine says." We will make serums today,by mixing chemicals. The water type chemicals are in front of you. And don't forget to put on what you need!". Is this safe? I put on equipment that I need. I take a two tube on put it on a stand. I pour water in the right one and I pour dark blue chemical in the left one. I take the left tube, the one with the dark blue chemical, and pour it I'm the water. It turns light blue. I put the tube back and take a red chemical and pour it in the left tube. I take the left one and pour it in with the light blue chemical. When I pour it in the two chemicals disappear and it leaves purple smoke. I'm so bad at this. I sigh and pour red and green chemicals together and it turns teal. Then I take a black chemical and pour it in the teal chemical.

I finish at I now have a rainbow coloured serum. I pour it in a serum container and put on the lid. The bell rings and I grab my bag and carry the serum in my hands and put it on Professors desk. I quickly go the the washroom and wash my hands. Then I walk off to Drama.

I walk to Drama it a big theatre and the two stages are huge. The Drama teacher Nita? Is also a student. I sit down on a seat. Peter on my right Four on my left.

" Ok we're going to do a play. You probably know it it's called. The Fault in Our Stars, but I'm changing it a bit". Nita says. Everyone groans." Shut up! If anybody is better than me at acting Hazel which I doubt they get the role. Oh, and also we'll just be practicing today with a partner. Girls are Hazel and guys are Gus". We sit there." You dumb grab a partner. GO!".

" We're not the dumb ones, you didn't give us the script". Peter shouts. Nita stomps her foot and groans.

" Get them your selves". Nita says. We all get up and get a script. I look at the paper, it looks confusing. I don't even want to do this, she makes the book sound dumb. It's like she's trying to ruin it, and I love the book. It insulting. I look up and see Chris and Will are paired up. Peter and Kiera. Al and Molly. I look down again. I don't feel like standing. I look up and Four is walking towards me and Nita is behind him.

" Tris want to be partners?". Four asks.

" Sure". I says." Looked like Nita wanted to be partners with you".

" Yeah. I was kind of running away from her, by making it look like I was just walking fast around the theatre".

" We should probably get started".

" Lets start here". Four says pointing to a line. I nod

"What's your name?".

" Hazel".

" No your full name".

" Hazel Grace Lancaster".

" Why are you looking at me like that?".

" Because youre beautiful.

" Oh my god".

" Let's go watch a movie".

" What?".

" Hmm?".

" Huh?". I laugh." I'm free later this week".

" No I mean now".

" You could be an axe murderer".

" There always that possibility". I laugh." Come on Hazel Grace take risks".

" I..". We don't have a prop for a cigaret." Really? That is disgusting!".

" What?".

" What do you think that's cool or something? You just ruined this whole thing".

" The whole thing?".

" Yes! This whole thing!".

" Ohh".

" Even though you had freaking cancer you're willing to give money to a corporation for a chance to require more cancer? Let me just tell you not being able to breath sucks!".

" Hazel Grace they don't actually hurt you unless light em".

" Hm?".

" I never lit one. It's a metaphor see you put the thing that does the killing right between your teeth, but you never give with the power to kill you. A metaphor". We put the script down.

" How much time do we have left?". I ask.

" About fifteen minutes". Four says.

" Let go sit down".

" To the far end".

" Okay". We walk to the far end and sit down on the chairs.

" So". Four says." What do we do?".

" It is drama so we should be practicing". I say." Athough I read the book enough time to remember most of the lines".

" I already read the book once and I don't want to be a part in the play".

"Okay then what do we do?".

" We still hanging out on Saturday?".

" Yeah. What are we doing anyways?".

" To Dauntless restaurant to eat and talk".

" Okay".

" I'm bored".

" Then do something. Im going to facetime my mom". I get out my phone and ear phone. I plug it in and put it on. I call and she answers.

" Hi mom". I say.

" Hi". She says

" Where's Shai?".

" In the living room".

" Can I talk to her?".

" Sure". She turns around and calls Shai. Then ShaI come and sits down beside my mom.

" Hi mommy!". Shai says.

" Hi sweetie. How's school". I say.

" Fine". She looks sad." I made friends, but some kids think I don't have a mommy or daddy". I feel really bad I'm not there for her.

" Well you do. Don't listen to them". I feel someone poke me. Turn and see Four is. I take my earbuds off.

" What do you want Four". I say.

" We have five minutes and I'm bored". He says. " Listening to your conversation isnt very entertaining".

" Do something and stop listening to my conversation".

" No". He whines. I put my earbuds back on.

" Sorry about that". I say to Shai.

" It's okay. Who were you talking to mommy?". Shai says.

" Four".

" Okay. When are you coming back?".

" Honestly don't know. Maybe in a year".

" But I'll miss you".

" I'll miss you too".

" Is Mr. Four still going to play with me when I get there?".

" I don't know I'll ask him". Turn to face him." Four are you still going to play or hang out with her when she gets here in December?".

" Sure". He sounds bored.

" Yes he is". I say. Shai smiles. The bell rings." Bye I gotta go". I get up and walk with Four to the cafeteria. We buy our food then we look around to find the gang. When we find the we walk to them and sit down.

" Hi". They say.

" Hey". Four and I say.

" Where we're you guys". Chris asks.

" At the far end of the theatre ". I say.

" Okay".

" You guys busy on Saturday?". Zeke asks.

" Yes". Four and I say. They look at us.

" Whatch doing". Mar asks.

" Nothing ". Four and I say.

" You said you were busy". Al says.

" We are". We both say.

" Doing what?". Lauren says.

" Resting". I say.

" Um working out". Four says.

" Seriously Um". I whisper to him.

" I couldnt think of something". He whispers.

" Forget it". I say." You don't need to know".

" No! I need to know". Chris says.

" FORGET IT!". Lynn shouts.

" But". Chris says.

" No buts!". Lynn says.

" Stop talking and eat. We need some free time". Peter says.

Thirty minutes later we finish eating. We pack up and walk to Four and Zeke's room. We walk and get there in about minute. We walk in and sit down. I sit with Four on his bed.

" What are we doing?". I ask.

" I don't know". Uri says lying on the floor.

" I'm so bored!". Peter whines.

" Then do something". I say.

" That's what you said when I was bored, and I'm bored now". Four says.

" I'm bored!". Zeke whines.

" SHUT UP!". Lynn shouts." We get it everybody's bored!". I turn to Four.

" Are you still hanging out with Shai in December?". I ask him. He faces me.

" I said sure didn't I". He says.

" Yeah, but you sounded bored and looked drunk".

" Why do you care about her so much".

" Well, because I love her, and I don't want her to be sad".

" Okay then". I look at the clock and we ten minutes.

" I'm bored". I say.

" Look who's talking now". Four says. I lie down on his bed.

" Is something going on between you two?". Lauren says smirking.

" No". We both say. " Just good friends".

" What club are you guys taking I'm taking dance". I say.

" Im taking dance too". Chris says.

" Same here". Mar and Shauna say.

" Football". Al says.

" Fighting". Four, Uriah, Peter and Zeke say.

" Hockey". Will, Lauren, and Lynn say. I get up.

" Your alone Al". Peter says.

" Yeah". Al says.

" Lets get going". Shauna says. Me and Chris walk to our room to get our dance shoes and outfit. I walk into our room and go to my closet and grab my stuff and walk to the dance studio. I get there and sit on the bleachers.

" Ok today just get in a group and make a dance routine". The dance teacher says. I get into a group with Chris, Mar, and Shauna.

By the time class is over we made a small routine. I walk back to me and Chris' room. It's about six. I get ready for bed early. I brush my teeth, take a shower, and put on my pjs. I don't go to bed just yet. I lie down on my bed get my phone out then I hear a knock.


	14. Four and him

**Hi .**

* * *

I hear a knock it's probably Chris. I get up from bed and walk to the door. I open it and see Four. He stares at me. I look down Im wearing pajama shorts and pajama tank top.

" What?". I ask.

" You sleeping so soon?". He says.

" Not yet. Why are you here?".

" Christina told me that she's going to Will's and is going to be back late".

" Okay. Then why didn't she call me?".

" I was at Will and Al's and Chris was also there. I was about to leave when she said that she was going to call you and tell you she going to be late, and I told her that I was going there, and that I could tell her for you. And she agreed".

" Okay? Then come on". I say, and he walks in, and I close the door. We sit on the couch. " So. What are you doing here?".

" I acually don't know". He says. Seriously he doesn't know!?

" You're wasting my time". I say bored.

" I'm bored!".

" Then do something".

" Then let's do something".

" Do what?".

" Let's go somewhere".

" But I already got dressed for bed". I whine.

" Come on".

"Can't we do something here?".

" Fine".

" What?".

" Let's get to know each other".

" Fine, I start. Do you have any siblings if so how many".

" I have none. You?".

" One brother, Caleb".

" Favourite book?".

" Hunger games. You?".

" Hunger games".

" Um. Favourite song?".

" Demons by Imagine Dragons. You?".

" Beating heart by Ellie Goulding".

" Favourite colours?".

" Black and Blue. You?".

" Black and Blue".

" Favourite band?".

" Imagine Dragons".

" Mine too". I say. I hear a door knock, it's probably Chris. I get up and open the door. I'm surprised it's not Chris. It's Al.

" Al what are you doing here?". I ask still surprised.

"I came to ask if you would go out with me". Al says. he scratches his neck and blushes. I don't want to go out with him, but if i say no he'll be sad.

" I'm sorry, but I like you as a friend". I say. He looks embarrassed.

" It okay. Bye".

" Bye". I say and close the door. I walk back to the couch and sit down.

" Can't we do something else?". I ask Four.

" How about a movie?". He says.

" What movie?".

" Insidious".

" NO! It's scary". I say.

" Then what?".

" Fast and Furious six".

" I've seen it but fine". He gets up and puts it on. The movie starts.

Its been about thirty minutes in the movie, and I feel sleepy. I put my head on Four's shoulder, and slowly drift off the sleep. Then everything turns dark.

Some one is shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Chris.

" What happened?". I ask.

" You fell asleep". Chris says. Then walk to Four and slaps him.

" SERIOUSLY!". He shouts. Chris and I laugh.

" Yeah". Chris says. He gets up.

" Bye". He says.

" Bye". Me and Chris say. He walk out the door. Chris faces me.

" What's going on between you two". Chris says.

" What do you mean". I say.

" He comforted you when you were scared, you both are busy on saturday, you hang out with each other a lot, you talk to each other a lot, and you fell asleep in each other's arms".

" We're just friends hanging out together".

" Yeah right. You like him. And he like you".

" I doubt he likes me like that. I still have feelings for my ex, and he have me a promise ring".

" Oh, but you still like Four like that right? And why is he your ex?".

" I might be growing feelings for him. And he's my ex because he moved, we promised each other to find each other".

" Cute story".

" I'm going to bed". I walk to my bed and lie down and slowly fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update**

* * *

I wake up, and it's Saturday. I look at the time and it's 11:24. I get up ,and walk to the closet. Im about to grab the handle when I get stopped by Chris.

" Let me choose your outfit". Chris begs.

" Chris". I whine.

" Pleaseeee!".

" Fine, but choose a casual one". I say. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face then brush my teeth. Of get out of the bathroom, and walk to Chris.

" Done?". I ask.

" Yup". Chris say, and hands me the pile of clothes. I put it on my bed and see what she chose. A strapless black push up bra. Matching lacy underwear. Black high waist cut off shorts. Black lace crop top, and waterfall cardigan. I grab the clothes and towel. Then head to the bathroom. I put the clothes on a shelf. I take off my clothes and put them in the laundry bin. I turn on the shower and step in. I wash my body and hair. I finish and dry my self. I put on my clothes anod get the blow dryer. I plug it in and dry my hair. I finish drying my hair. I spay my self once with lavender perfume. I walk out of the washroom.

" Let me do your hair and makeup". Chris says.

" Why?". I whine.

" Your going on a date with Four aren't you?". She asks. I blush.

" No, I'm hanging out with him, and how do you know?". I walk over to my bed and sit down.

" Well, its kind of obvious. And your still going out,and you need to look noticeable".

" I dont need to if I don't want to".

" Please!". She begs." Just look good for him". I blush even more.

" Chris!".

" What?".

" Really? We're just friends hanging out".

" For now".

" What?".

" Friends for now".

" Just friends".

" For now".

" Really?". I ask. She sit down beside me.

" Let's stop this arguement and let me do your makeup and hair". She says and I groan.

" Fine just to get this over with". She gets up and walk to her desk and puts out the chair, and turns it around. She points to it. I walk to the chair a sit down. She gets out some makeup stuff and starts doing the make up. I don't really like when people do my makeup because of all the stuff they are pointing and poking me with. I got to admit it does make me sleepy a bit.

About thirty five minutes later she finished with the make up.

" Can I look". I ask.

" When I finish your hair". Chris says and I groan. She smiles.

Then she starts doing my hair. She gets out a curler. These things are like weapons theyre hot, and dangerous. They could be use as a weapon if it didnt need to be plugged in. Chris plugs it in,and wait for it to heat up. After its heated she starts curling my hair.

She finished with my hair after about fifteen minutes, and hands me a hand mirror. I take it and look at myself. The bottom of my hair is curled. I look at the makeup she did I look differant. As all the time I wear makeup. She gave me a cat eye with smoky eye shadow, light shade of pink lipstick. I stand up and hand her the mirror. She take it and puts it in her makeup bag.

" Thanks Chris, but I still don't really like make up". I say, and smile.

" No worries, and you should like make up more". She says.

" I don't have to". I say and give her a confused look.

" Yes you do imma treat you like a barbie dolls that wears makeup, and you can style their hair". She smiles, I lose my smile and groan.

" Noo". I whine.

" Yes. I'm going to get ready, and when is number boy gonna pick you up?".

" I don't know. Soon. Probably".

" I going to take a shower. If he comes to pick you up knock on the bathroom door to let me know he's here." I nod, and she walks to her closet. I lie down on my bed. I look at the ceiling thinking about my family. I hear a door open. I look in the direction it came from. I see Chris holding clothes and a towel. She stands there for a bit and walks over to the bathroom. She locks the door. I get up to get my black cross body purse, and put my phone, keys, and wallet in it. I hear the shower water falling. I walk to the couch and sit down on it. I get the tv remote beside me and turn on the tv. When I turn it on Criminal minds is on. I relax on the couch and watch the show. There's a knock on the door I turn off the tv, and get up. I walk to the door, and open it, It's Four. He is wearing blue jeans and a black t shirt.

" Hi". I say.

" Hey". He says. " Are we going?".

" I got to do something first". I walk to the couch and grab my purse. Then I walk to the bathroom and knock on the door. I hope she hears. I walk to my closet and grab my black sneakers. I walk to Four.

" Ready?". He asks. I smile and nod. He smiles. We walk out of the room. We start walking to his car.

" So where are we going". I say, looking down.

" We are going to Dauntless Restaurant. Then we're going to have a game with the whole gang". He says.

" Okay". I say. We get the his car. He unlocks it and opens the car door for me. I look at him and say, " thank you". I sit in the seat and he closes the door. He walks to the other side and open the car door for him self and sits down on the seat. He starts the car and drives to Dauntless Restaurant. We sit in silence, not talking to each other.

We get there, and he parks the car. I open the car door and walk in the Restaurant. Four is in front of me. We talk a seat. The waiter comes. She's a tall curvy girl with green eyes and light brown hair. I look at her name tag and it says her name is Ariel.

" Welcome and what would you like for today?". She asks looking at Four the whole time. Four looks up.

" We'll have Dauntless cake, a cheese burger, and water". Four says to her. She smiles at Four. Then she looks at me disgusted. What's her problem?

" So". Four says looking at me." Tell me about yourself".

" What should I tell you?". I ask.

"Anything". He says.

" Well I like sports, reading, writing, and other stuff". I say, and he smiles." What about you?".

" I like sports, reading sometimes, dauntless cake, throwing knife, shooting guns, and other stuff". He says. " When's your birthday?".

" June fourth". I answer." What about you?". I ask.

" April sixth". He says, and smirks. He looks so handsome. I blush, I look down to hide my face. What? No. I can't develop feelings for him. Can I? Maybe. Tobias would so angry at me if he knew about this.

Tobias P.O.V.

" April sixth". I say. Our birthdays are switched around, it makes me smirk. I look at her and she's blushing. She looks down to hide her face to keep me from seeing her blush, but it's too late for that. I already saw it, and she looks cute blushing. I don't know why I keep thinking about her. I remember that I gave Bea a promise ring and I can't break that, but she's not here. Will I even ever find her. I love her, but I'm growing feelings for Tris. There's something about her that is really familiar, but I don't know what it is. I'm so stupid. I snap out of my daze.

" Are you okay?". Tris asks. I didn't relize I was thinking for that long.

" Yeah, I'm okay". I say. I waiter comes with our food and puts the food down. She gives me a folded piece of paper. I open it and it's her number. I look up at her and she winks. I'm disgusted. I look at Tris and she look mad, sad, and happy at the same time. I look at the girl and she mouths ' call me' and walks of. I take the piece paper and rip it two times.

" What was that". Tris asks.

" She gave me her number". I say casually. We take a bite of the burger. I chew and swallow. " So, tell me about yourself".

" Im twenty one, and I was born in Illinos USA". She says.

" I'm twenty three, and I was born in Illinos USA too". I say.

" Fun fact about me is that Tris is a nickname".

" Oh really, what's your real name". I ask.

" What's yours?". She asks. I groan, guess I won't be finding out her real name.

We finish our food. So far I told her that I fight as a job,and I moved to Chiacago when I was eighteen. She told me she lives with her parents and Shai, and she doesn't have a job. We also talk about school and our friends. I want to learn more about her.

Right now we are in my car driving back to Dauntless U. and going to Meet up with the gang to hang out.

**I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update. I'm lazy, and I'm probably update late again. One reason beacause of school. I don't even know when school starts well people in my area. **

**I also need some truths or dares. Four and Tris will not find out about each other yet. I have something planed out for that. :)**


	16. Courage

**I'm SO SORRY for not updating. :( **

**I still don't know when school starts, I hope it doesn't.**

* * *

Tobias P.O.V.

I park my car. Tris and I walk to Dauntless U. We walk to Uriah and Peter's room. Before we go in I want to ask Tris something. Im not sure I can do this.

" Tris can I ask you something?". I ask. She looks at me confused. My heart is beating fast.

" Sure Four, what is it?". She asks. I pull her to the aside. My heart feel like it's going too fast. I don't know why I'm so worried.

" I know we just met, but". I stop she look at me still confused." Will you go out with me". I look down. Then I look up again, I can't read her expression. She's not saying anything. I knew this would happen. Why would she like me.

" Sure".She says and smiles. Now I feel like happy really happy. Like when I'm with Bea. Bea I didn't think this through. She would be so disappointed in me. She probably forgot me. " Then we could learn more about each other ". Tris says happily. I fake a smile. I don't know how to feel right now, but I would regret this feeling because Tris is special.

" Come on let's go". I say. She nods and I knock on the door. Uriah opens it.

" Your here". Uri slurs. He must be drinking" They're here!". Uri shout behind him. We walk in. I walk to the couch and sit down Zeke and Peter beside me.

" Let's begin".

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. When I have time. And also C or D is next.**


	17. Candor or Dauntless Part 1

**I have school! I am SO sorry. I hate school. SO much. **

**Im so busy. I have school for 7 hours I have church on sundays and I also have homework. I am sorry. I'm dumb and that takes me longer with homework. Just so you know I don't live in the United States. I don't know anything about it.**

**I know your out there Zoa...**

* * *

Tris POV

"Lets begin". Uri says. I sit between Chris and Mar.

"Okay I start because I'm awesome". Peter says. Well that's a lie.

" That is definitely not a fact". Lauren says. So true.

Peter doesn't let it hurt him. Instead he says in a sassy voice," You just jealous". Lauren groans. Oh my gosh what is with him?

" Just go!".Lynn shouts," also i agree with Lauren".

" Uh nuh ah". Peter says snapping him fingers across three times. Sassy peter is so annoying. I wonder why he's acting like this. Did he take a drug?

" Uh huh". All the girls say except me and Lynn. Lynn sitting cross legs on the couch with her arm balancing on her legs, her hands are covering her face. I look back at Peter and the girls arguing. All I hear is gibberish. I've had enough of this.

" SHUT UP, AND START THE GAME ALREADY!". I shout. Oops. Why did I do that. Now everyone is looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Four's lips curl up a bit.

" Woah stiffs got words". Zeke says. Humph Im not a stiff. I give him a death glare. He just laughs. Ugh. Not affective.

" She's right". Mar says. Everyone agrees.

" I'M STILL AWESOME!". Peter shouts. Again really.

" Just shut up and ask the question!". Lynn says. Obviously she's an outed as me if not more.

" Fine," he looks around to find a target." Al", he says. Al's head shoots up. I didn't really notice he was here. It kind of awkward since he like likes me. " You know the question". Peter says in a serious voice. Al gulps.

" Uh I guess Dauntless?". Al says in more of a question than an answer. Peter Al like something bad is going to happen to him. Al looks scared.

" I dauntless dare you to redo the Miley Cyrus 2013 vma performance with Uriah". Peter says suddenly happy and bubbly. Al looks disgusted.

" Why me?". Uri whines. I would love to see that, but it also going to be disturbing. Don't get me wrong I love how Miley is being herself, doing what she wants to do, and showing how you should be yourself but it kinda disturbing.

" My dare". Peter sings. I'be got to ask why he's acting like this. It's seriously not normal. Al shakes his head and declines the dare.

" Pansycake!". Zeke shouts. I guess he wanted to see it probably to record it or something.

Al turns to Zeke and asks," Candor or Dauntless?". Probably wants to get back at him for calling him a pansycake.

" Dauntless duh". Zeke says maybe a little too confident. I not sure.

" Sing and dance to I'm sexy and I know it in your underwear in the most crowded lobby in Dauntless U." Al says. I wouldnt do that but Zeke might.

Zeke smiles and says," easy enough." Al looks shocked thinking Zeke wouldn't do it. " Anyone coming?". Zeke asks. I stand up because this is not something I would want to miss. Lauren, Four, and Shauna stands up also.

We walk to lobby 7 because that thats the most crowded lobby today. When we walk in we find a bunch if people having a meeting. Shauna is holding the music thing I forget what it's called. Zeke walks the the front of the room and we walk to the side. Shauna plug the thing in and we wait. Zeke gets to the front of the room and stands there facing the hundred of people. Lauren gets out her phone and starts recording.

" Hit it." Zeke shouts. The people talking earlier are trying to get him out but he stays right where he was before. Shauna hits play and the music starts Zeke starts stripping. Now he's in his underwear. People gasp and Zeke starts singing.

yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly.

I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah.

Some people cover their eye. Some run out, and some try to get him out. It really funny he's shuffling while people try to kick him out.

This is how I roll , animal print pants outta control.

Its Red Foo with thie big Afro, they like Bruce Lee rock at the club.

Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body,

I work out.

Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body,

I work out.

When I walk in the spot this is what I see.

Everybody stops and they staring at me.

I got passion in my pants and aint afraid to show it.

Im sexy and I know it.

He starts dancing all crazy. He look like a fool and I laugh at him. All of a sudden the music stops and I look at Shauna she stopped it. I wonder why. I look at what's she's looking at ...

Max. I tun to face Zeke again and he's grabbing his clothes and running out. Shauna grabs the music thing and we run out. While I'm running I look who's beside me Shauna, Four, and Lauren.

We walk in the room and everyone is sitting there on their phones playing games. Al is playing minecraft along with Peter and Lynn. Marlene playing candy crush. Uri playing summoners war. Chris is on Instagram, and Will is playing 5 nights at Freddy's.

"We're back". Lauren says sitting back down on the couch letting out a breath. I sit down next to her.

" Candor or Dauntless Uriah". Zeke asks while putting back on his clothes. I can't tell what his expression is.

" Dauntless!". Uri shouts. Zeke thinks for a moment.

"Go next door knock on the door then hang out there for a bit the come back". Zeke says. Uri turns pale for some reason.

"Why are you so nervous?." I ask Uriah. Wondering why he's turning pale and why Marlene looks like she wants to kill someone.

" Because next door is Lexi." Uri says,"she's a girl next door who has anger issues and her room mate Joni has a crush on me." I get why he would be freaked out. I think him and Mar are dating.

" Just do it you pansycake." Lauren says. Uriah looks at Mar with the I am sorry face. He gets up and walks out the door.

Fifteen minutes later the door slams open Uri opening it him shirt is ripped and his arm has some blood on it. He quickly closes it and locks the door. I hear pounding and someone yelling," Uriah come out you coward." Uri breaths in.

" It's pansycake not coward, and I'm not one!". Uri shouts" Go away". I pounding and shouting stops. I guess she didn't want to deal with it. Uri takes a seat beside Mar and puts an arm around her shoulder. Maybe they really are dating.

"Lauren." Uri says. Breathing slowly.

" Candor" Lauren says," I dont feel like getting up". Uriah thinks for a bit.

" What's your favourite colour of the alphabet on a scale of one to ten." Uri ask. What the heck what does that mean.

" What the hell does that mean," Lauren asks. Exactly what I was thinking.

" Answer it." Uri asks with a smirk on his face. He's so confusing. Him and his brother.

" I guess five." Lauren says with a shrug. How do you answer that?

" We'll that settles it she doesnt like you Four, you can go back to crushing on her" Uri says. Lauren groans, and Four gives Uri a death glare. Uri laughs it off.

" Chris." Lauren says. Yawning a bit covering her mouth with her hand.

" Dauntless". Chris sings in a high voice.

" Eat one of the sandwiches Peter makes with his feet." Lauren says. That is disgusting.

" Okay." Chris says. I don't know why she would accept.

" Wait I didn't finish." Lauren says," Peter cannot wash his feet. Peter when was the last time you took a shower?" Oh no.

" Two weeks ago." Peter answers in a high pitch voice. Lauren looks back at Chris. Chris gulps and denies the dare. She takes her sweater off leaving her in a t-shirt that says 'stay calm and eat pizza'.

" Tris." Chris says.

**Just so you know I would've updated earlier if I didn't have so much homework. I'll update when I can.**


End file.
